Igloo
.]] Igloos are the natural homes of penguins, where they can store furniture items, and design their igloos. There are many variants of Igloos, where members can buy from the Igloo Upgrades, while non members can only get the Basic Igloo. A list of online member's igloos on a server can be accessed by clicking on the igloo on the right corner of the Map. History *Since November 2005, Non-Members and new players were given igloos. *On May 19, 2006, players were able to add music to their igloos for the first time. *On July 14th, 2008, a new background was added to igloos. The size of igloos- that was slightly large before- was decreased, in order to have enough space for all the background. *As of August 27th, 2011, players are able to save their igloos in an inventory. *On July 26, 2012, igloos got a major update. The update allowed adding furniture even when deselecting any igloo, and another new feature allowed members to change Igloo Locations (backgrounds for igloos). Non-members could now decorate their igloo with 6 free furniture items in their storage. Current Igloos There are a number of igloos that are always available for purchase. Some igloos are special, and only are available at certain events. The Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo seems to be hidden in every Igloo Upgrades edit. There is also the In Half Igloo, an igloo that is split into 2 parts, or halves. *Basic Igloo *Bamboo Hut *Candy Igloo *Candy Split Level Igloo *Cave Igloo *Cozy Cottage *Deluxe Candy Igloo *Deluxe Snow Igloo *Dojo Igloo *Dragon's Lair *Estate Igloo *Fish Bowl *Grey Ice Castle *Medieval Manor *Pink Ice Palace *Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo *Secret Stone Igloo *Shadowy Keep *Shipwreck Igloo *Snowy Backyard Igloo *Snow Igloo *Split Level Igloo *Split Level Snow Igloo *Warehouse *Wildlife Den :Note: Some of those igloos get cleared, and brought back as time passes. Trivia *When Club Penguin was first released, only members could have igloos. However, in November 2005, the Club Penguin Team gave igloos to Non-Members. So now everyone can have an igloo. *There was once an Igloo Pin. *Ever since the puffle upgrades, all the puffles got larger in igloos, Club Penguin increased the size of penguins in their igloos to make it seem normal and not make the puffles look over-sized. *Until July 26, 2012, only members could edit their igloos, however, due to an update Non-members got 6 free items they could use in their igloos. Examples of Igloo Music *Beach Mix *Cool Surf *Jazz *Dance Mix 1 *Superheroes/For Great Justice *Dance Mix 2 *Medieval Town *Epic Battle *Folk Guitar *Fall Fair *Halloween *Halloween Dance *Snowy Holidays *Christmas Piano Medley *Pop Song *Anniversary Party *Team Blue 2 *Ocean Voyage *Water Party *Fiesta *Egyptian Wrap *Pterodactyl Ptune *Noir Noises *Twice Upon a Time *Flipper Stomper *Coconut *Extra anchovies Gallery of igloos Beta_Igloo.png|The old basic/default igloo during beta testing that looks like the one in Penguin Chat 3 Puffle_Lover_House.png|A Cave Igloo My igloo.jpg|An igloo. Dorm Igloo.JPG|A split-level igloo. Titanic igloo.JPG|A Log Cabin igloo. Disco igloo.PNG|A disco igloo. Z_x_y_winter_igloo.jpg|A Christmas-themed igloo. A_christmas_style_dojo_igloo.png|A Christmas-Style Dojo igloo. Snow_globe_igloo.png|A Snow Globe igloo. A castle igloo.png|A castle igloo. Igloo1.png|The basic/default igloo. Igloo Background.png|The New Background since July 14, 2008. Image:Igloo Christmas Night.PNG|The Background during the Holiday Party 2009. File:Waterslide_igloo.png|A water slide igloo Hasjungleigloo.png|A jungle igloo. File:Modern_igloo.png|A modern themed igloo CPAL1.png|A plane igloo. selena82822igloo.jpeg|A hotel igloo myigloo2.png|A spooky forest igloo igloo-map.PNG|The open igloos on the map igloo-map2.PNG|The open igloo list Igloo.PNG|Where's my igloo? Igloo Icon July 26, 2012.png|The icon on the Toolbar Igloo Icon 001.jpg|The old icon on the Toolbar OzeryIggy.png|An example of a member's igloo. CpwikiPCigloowithoutpeng.png|A mixed up Igloo with PC3 and today. File:Non_member_iggy.jpg|A typical non-member igloo New Igloo Experience.png|What the new decorating igloo looks like. ClothingBooksBlueprints.png|The blueprints that come up when you edit your igloo. A typical non-members igloo now.png|a typical non-members igloo now SmoothieIggy.png|An Example for a non-member Igloo with Smoothie Codes Furniture Igloo Pin.PNG|The Igloo Pin]] See Also *Igloo Location *Furniture External Links *Igloo Upgrades (.swf) *Igloo Music (.swf) *Igloo Background (.swf) *game configs- igloos (JSON) Category:Places Category:Items Category:Igloo